Friends
by Brijearin
Summary: Light calls an old friend to look into L's past. Then the friend moves back to Japan, and she doesn't feel like playing by his rules.
1. Friend

(I do not own Death Note, it belongs to Ohba-sama and Obata-sama. I am making no money off of this fic. Ok now that that is done I can say what I really want to. This is my second fic, so please R&R so i can get better. I will be working on Challange but right now i have ot rewrite over 20 chapters so it may take a while. But it will happen. This should be updated once a week or so. Hope you like it.)

Light looked at his watch once more, worry starting to creep into his expression. She had never been late before, and now seemed like a funny time for her to start. She was the one that had claimed that they had to stay close to each other as Kira was still on the lose. As if being in a group was going to keep one alive. The only way that worked was if Misa couldn't see you through the wall of flesh one could create.

Yagami Light looked across the booth of the café at the detective that had demanded the right to meet this old friend of his. He had claimed that this could help clear him once and for all of all suspicion of being Kira. But Light knew better then to think for a second that anything would ever change L's mind. The detective was a sore a looser as he was. If anything was going to be changing it was most likely an increase of how positive L was that he was in fact Kira.

Pity really, since she would never say a thing that would harm him. While she had never reached Misa's level of annoying him, she had deffanatly been far too easy to control. He just hoped that years out of his presence hadn't re-grown the back bone she had used on every one that had thought to upset him. L really wasn't going to know what hit him when she finally did show. After all she was unlike anyone that he had ever met, and Light was positive that he had more experience in dealing with people and the public.

"She's late," Light stated after a moment, concern possibly even genuine, for all he could tell, crossing his mind. "I'm going to call and see if her plane was delayed. I'll be just a moment," he said getting up from the table and leaving the detective alone. He moved just around the corner in the alcove before the bathrooms and pulled out his cell phone. He punched in his home phone number, and waited for an answer.

"Light?" came his mothers voice after the hellos had been conducted.

"Mother has she arrived yet? Is her plane late?"

"No her taxi got stuck in traffic, she left about ten minutes ago though. She said she was going to meet you. Don't worry she should be there soon," his mother said before he hung up the phone. Worry started to fill him; she would have been there five minutes before unless he no longer had that degree of control over her.

"Hey Light, You seem worried about something," Ryuk said from behind him. His classic Hyuk hyuk no were in sight.

Light dialed his father's number into the phone praying he could find her in time to stop this meeting with L. If he couldn't control her any more then she was more liability then asset.

L looked up at the sound of high-heeled steps stopping right next to the table. He looked at the girl, and could determine nothing from her appearance, just the normal teenage, wearing a sweatshirt. Ok so she was dressed American, but that still didn't say all that much about her.

"Um… are you here with a boy named Light?" she asked after a tense moment as she in turn studied him. L was surprised that she hadn't given him a weird look for sitting the way he did.

"Yes," L said after a slight pause and watched as she sat down, happy to have found them after all. The café had moved in the past two years. Pity Light hadn't remembered that fact when telling her to meet him and a friend there.

"Oh forgive me, I'm Heart," she said offering her hand to him. "Who are you?" she asked when he didn't respond.

" I'm Ryusaki," L replied trying to gain a better understanding of this girl as she looked at him, her brown eyes studying him intently with a small almost secret smile tugging at her lips. It looked like she had a secret that he didn't know he knew.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm sure Light-chan will be back soon. He's calling his mother to check on me," she informed the raven-haired boy giggling at how foolish that made Light sound.

He watched as she looked over at the alcove, a predatory look on her face as she waited for Light to reemerge and enter back into the conversation. Though for some reason the detective couldn't understand there was a light of fear in the girls eyes, as if she wasn't as at ease as she was pretending to be. But for as to why that would be he had no ideas at the moment.

"So how do you know my Light-chan?" she asked as she turned her gaze back to him, a slight pout to her full lips. She was watching him in that way again, the way that seemed to claim that she knew something that you did too, you just didn't know it.

"We go to collage together," L replied at length, silently praying Light would come soon. He watched as her eyes widened in realization of who he was. But he wasn't overly sure that was a good thing and what she said next proved that he was starting to slip.

"You're the other boy to get perfect scores entering aren't you? I thought Light-chan said that kid had the same name as Hidike-kun," she said tilting her head to the side as her eyes gained a slightly unsettling look to them.

"I called myself something different then," was all L would say, upset that she had caught him in a lie already. Then again, she seemed gullible he might just let her believe it was due to witness protection or something silly like that.

"You're from Britain, Aren't you?" the question caught him off guard. The only person that had any idea that he had any connection was Light, well Watari knew too but that didn't count.

"What makes you ask that?" he returned cleanly.

"Well I just remember Light-chan asking me to check into the National champs for there, saying it had to do with this new friend of his. He was worried about you ya know. You should apologize for making him worry," she said her tone lecturing.

"He is worried about you right now," he replied.

"I don't count as a friend. I'm like a sister to him. And sisters can torment brothers as much as they want," she said simply, her bright smile making the detective laugh along with her. He liked the laugh, full-throated, not afraid of showing just who she was. Maybe that was why he hadn't figured her out yet, she wasn't hiding anything.

"Then again even sisters need to be prepared to face the consequences of what they do," she added after they had finished laughing. "I'll be right back," she said standing. "I want to say hello to an old friend. If Light-chan comes back please don't tell him I'm already here." A wink and a blown kiss and she were gone.

L smiled to himself as he let his mind absorbed what he had just heard and seen. The girl was defiantly different. Then again she didn't seem like the kind of person that Light-kun associated with. Maybe she had just changed over the years.

He was snapped out of thinking as Light sat down, a heavy sigh escaping from him. "I have no idea where she is," he said looking at L, worry clearly shown in his eyes. For once L truly felt that maybe Light Yagami wasn't Kira after all.

"I don't know what to do. She isn't the kind of person that can take care of herself. I always had to protect her, and she couldn't have grown that strong," the brunette said as he bowed his head.

"She will be here soon. Besides there is nothing that you can do," L responded, his tone light and friendly.

He watched as the girl walked back up, on her tiptoes so as to not give Light the warning the heels could provide. She slowed down before clamping her hands over his eyes and leaning down to his ear.

"Give me all your money," she said, somehow getting her voice low enough to be taken for a mans.

Light struggled for a few seconds and before he could really get into and cause some damage she let go of his eyes and plopped down into the booth next to L. The smirk on her face more then made up for the bump Light had given him in his thrashing.

"You really are weak Light-chan," she said as she grabbed the drink closest to her, L's hot tea with five sugars. She took a sip and put it back down her smile never wavering. L didn't know what that meant but he filed it way with all the rest of the information on her he had, just in case.

"Heart! When did she get here?" he asked looking accusingly at L.

"She did not want me to tell you that she had arrived. She was speaking to friends."

"None of our friends are here," Light snapped clearly not in the mood to be taken lightly.

"Your friends might not hang out here but some of mine do," Heart shot back, her voice didn't change volume nor did her tone lose the lightness in it but somehow she made the words a challenge, the first one L had seen Light back away from.

"How have you been Heart?" Light asked instead of rising, the way a brother would. L was content to sit there and watch.

"Oh this and that," she replied before grabbing L's tea once more and taking a few more sips. "Oops, whose was this?" she asked as she looked at the now empty cup.

"Mine," L said when both started to look at him, waiting for a response.

"I'll get another," she said and vanished in the flash of teeth and a click of her heels.

"She is different," he said after a moment.

"Yes she is. But she is a good friend," Light-Kun replied after a moment.

"Is something wrong Yagami-kun?" the detective asked as he saw the worry still in Lights eyes.

"She's out of remission," was the only reply that he received. L knew how hard it was when a young person had cancer, it put a great deal of strain on those around the person, and often times took that person away.

"How long has she had it?"

"Ten years, eight in remission," Light answered. "Or so I thought," he added to himself.

"What makes you say that?"

"She always put on this act of being happy and cheerful and full of energy. She never wanted us to worry about her. The last time that she did this they told her she needed a bone marrow transplant. They couldn't find a match in any of the people that they tested, her family and such."

"What happened?"

"They tested me."

"You matched?"

"Close enough."

"How old where you?"

"To young, but both set of parents wanted it. I wanted it."

"Didn't she want it?"

"She was afraid it would kill me," Light said with a smirk, almost a bitter smile as he thought back to those days. His eyes glassed with tears.

"She ran away from the hospital the day before the transplant. She said she wouldn't let me do it."

"That's right. I wasn't going to let you be an idiot," she said as she walked back to the table took her spot next to L again and placed a tea in front of him. The sugar was notably missing. The nachos in front of her where still steaming, and the cheese seemed to be in the same state.

"So you felt it would be better if you yourself played the idiot? Do you have any idea how worried my mom was?" Light snapped out, his temper reaching a breaking point.

"They found me," was all the girl said before popping a nacho into her mouth clearly relishing the taste. "Besides we found another person to donate."

"Why didn't you want Light-Kun to donate? He was your friend was he not?" L asked as his curiosity finally got the best of him.

"He had just gotten over a strain of the flu," she said before swallowing, "he probably would have died had we gone through with it."

L looked at Light-Kun, trying desperately to picture him doing as this girl claimed. To see the other young man willing to give his life to help a friend, well that was not something Kira would do. It looked like the girl was going to force him to drop the percentage. He hid the anger that fact alone caused to grow in him. He might claim that Light-Kun as his first friend, but the boy was far from the best.

"So tell me, Ryusaki, what crazy reason did he give you for you needing to be here to meet me? Was he afraid of seeing me?" she asked her tone as sweet as the tea she had delivered only moments before. He was pleasantly surprised that it had the right amount of sugar.

"Why would Light-Kun do that?" he asked, hesitating knowing that Light was manipulative, that this girl might be used against him in some way.

"Because, lord knows he should be," she said.

L felt his eyes go wide at the deadliness in her tone. Her gaze was locked right on Light, but for once the brunette didn't seem sure of himself, he even seemed afraid, if only a tiny bit. Perhaps this girl could be used against the other boy as well.

"What? Why?" Light responded after a second, his tone full of anger and resentment.

"You didn't call me for three years, and then when you do, it's only because you want me to do a background check on this poor sap," she hissed her eyes showing only anger, and maybe a hint of hate. L wasn't sure where the girl had gotten the courage to speak to Yagami Light like that, but he was glad that she had. Now he could study the boy in a way the he had never thought possible before.

"I…" Light shut his mouth after that, leaving the table on the pretense of getting two more cups of tea, one for both. L thought it funny but it seemed as if Heart-Chan and him sharing a drink bothered the other.

"He is a sweet boy," she muttered as a giggle erupted out of her. "I'm sorry, but I haven't seen him that worked up since I ran away. Must say it is satisfying to still be one of the few, and I do mean few, people that can get any kind of rise out of him. Can you?" she asked on a whim.

"I'm not sure," L replied before actually turning his head to look at her. "You said he asked you to do a background check on me."

"That's right."

"What did you find?" he asked not sure if she was going to tell him the truth. She was unlike many of the people that he knew, and unlike the way a girl was expected to behave.

"Lots of things," she replied simply.

"Like what?" he pressed determined that he get the facts out of her before Light came back.

"Like you real name," she said, her voice almost a purr, her eyes shone as she looked at him, clearly enjoying his discomfort.

"And which one would that be?" he asked softly, not even knowing why she was affecting him. Or even how.

"That it's," she leaned close her lips almost touching the shell of his ear as she whispered the name. She pulled back a second before Light was back in sighting distance. L was grateful, that he had long ago learned to look board, after all most things did bore him.

"Here," Light said plopping the two cups in front of them, the sugar landed half a second latter.

Heart simply looked at him before turning her attention back to L, the half of her mouth that Light couldn't see querying up into a smile. "Do you believe me now?" she asked giving the detective a wink.

"About what?" Light snapped once again earning a frown for the girl. "Alright already! I'm sorry," he said throwing his hands up in frustration.

"Next time you do that I'm going to hurt you," she said as she smiled at the people now looking, or rather, trying to look at their little group.

L found it slightly scary that her smile could be so sweet and forgiving but her tone could be deadly serious. "Are you an Actress, Heart-San?" he asked, drawing her attention back to him.

"San?" she asked cocking her head, a secret smile lighting her face. He had to admit that she had a beauty to her, one that was different from Misa's, but how he couldn't place.

"What would you like me to call you?" he asked seriously.

"Chan could work," she said with a laugh, as if it had been the only option. Which it truly had been.

"But we just meet," he said still remembering that this was no ordinary girl.

"She hates it when people call her 'San'. It drives her insane," Light informed him, a slight laugh in his voice.

"And why would that be?" the detective asked, his mind always wanting to know more.

"I like friends," she said simply.

L looked at her for a moment, not sure if he understood. His confusion came through his eyes frighteningly clear. He watched as her face softened and she gave what looked like a smile of content before turning to look at Light once again.

"You didn't answer him," Light kindly pointed out to her, earning him a glare. She picked up the cup of tea in front of her then looked over at L's. The smile on her face both could see she wanted to cause some trouble. She grabbed L's cup and took a sip, acting as if it was the best thing she had tasted.

"You forgot the cream," she told Light upon seeing his disgusted expression. He let out an exasperated sound before storming off to get it. Her attention once again turned to the detective. "As for your question, I do like to act, but it's no how I make my living."

He watched her, making sure to keep his face blank, he felt he had given too much away already. But how could he not be upset that someone knew his real name? How she had even found it was beyond him, but his reaction would have destroyed any doubt that she may have had.

She took another sip from his cup before putting it back in its place and pouring a healthy dose of sugar into hers. She smirked to herself as she stirred it and then took a sip.

"You don't need cream," Light said as he walked back to the booth, still holding the small container of the white liquid. He didn't seem as mad about that as he had been about the other things that she had done already. Then again it might have been just that he had started to get use to Heart and the foolishness that seemed to follow her. It was a fun kind of foolishness, L decided.

"So why are you two together?" she asked as Light took a sip of his soda, which promptly spurted out of his nose.

"Don't even let your mind get in the gutter," he said, trying to clean up the mess that he had made.

"Hai, Kaa-San," she responded, as if it were the only thing she could have said. And for the two of them, it very well may have been.

"We are always in sight of the other," L said waiting for how they reacted to the comment. The glare from Light was expected, the kind of reaction that Kira would have, but for once it didn't make L feel as good as it should.

Her reaction, on the other hand, was unbelievable; she had the audacity to smile as if she had known all along that Light wasn't going to play by the rules. That and the fact he had chosen someone that was clearly a little on the different side.

"I think that Light-Kun is Kira," L said, not sure how he should feel about her reaction. It was strange; he had yet to have one of his assumptions about this girl turn out to be true.

"Wouldn't surprise me," she said with a laugh as she blew a kiss at Light, as the boy stood up threatening to leave. "Go right ahead. Ryusaki-kun, and I will catch up with you later."

"And what will you do till then?" Yagami Light asked, his eyes wide at the predatory light shining in her dark eyes.

"Plot your down fall," was all Heart said simply as she sat back, using L as a backrest as she smirked up at her old friend. Both boys exchanged a look over her head. Both were wide, full of emotion and a bit f fear. But neither knew what it meant, and neither liked that feeling.


	2. Tears

(Thank you for the reviews. They mean a lot to me. I have to say that i do not own The DaVinci Code, it is the child of Dan Brown. Well R&R please. Hope you like the second part.)

Light stormed out of the café, knowing that to stay in there would mean giving L more reason to suspect him. He glared at Ryuk, careful to make it look like he was glaring back at the café, knowing full well that he was being followed.

He wanted to whine, the way a normal teenage would if an old friend threw them over for someone else. But then again, he wasn't and ordinary teen, and he would be damned if he started now. Then again he didn't really care what L's spies thought, as long as he didn't do anything to prove he was Kira then he had nothing to worry about.

With Misa holding her death note again, and the suspicion off of her for good, he didn't have to worry about weather or not L was thinking if he was killing from a distance. And Misa was the perfect puppet, doing all that he told her without question.

He walked up the stairs to his room, once again debugged, and flopped on the bed, grateful his mother had gone out. He turned once more to look at Ryuk, anger at the shinigami rising white and hot in him. He knew it was irrational, that he had no reason to think that Ryuk was on his side, in fact both had agreed that he wasn't. So why did it irk him that Ryuk seemed to find the whole incident with Heart a riot? Did she know something important?

That had been why he had contacted her. He had wanted her to look into the boy that had played tennis against him. Then again he hadn't really expected her to find anything. He had run his own searches into L's past only to come up empty handed.

"You seem to think highly of her," he said at length, trying to keep himself from attacking the death god, knowing it wouldn't do him a damn bit of good.

"That girl does know how to make you think," Ryuk said before he continued to laugh at something. The sound quickly getting to the brunette. For some reason, ever since Heart had purposely made him worry, and he knew she did since she knew what he was like, he had felt as if something terrible had happened. He just couldn't figure out what it was for the life of him, and that upset him even more.

"Why is she trying to be difficult? She knows that in the end I always win. Why is she fighting it now? How can she possibly think I'm Kira? Take it so lightly, as if it doesn't even matter?" Light was talking to himself and he knew that was a bad sign. Thinking to yourself ok, actually talking to yourself, a sign that you were getting ready to crack.

Light took a deep steadying breath before turning to were he had his Death Note hidden again. He could use it to get rid of her. But then again that would prove to L once and for all that he was Kira, he was the only one that would benefit. That and the fact that she hadn't done anything to anyone but him. Why would she die? She was to young for a heart attack and with her there was no way to just have an accident. In fact if she did die for any reason in the near future he would probably be convicted of being Kira.

Some times that girl was more trouble then she was worth.

At least she hadn't ruined his plan just yet. In fact she may have helped it along. He wasn't sure if she was going to be inelegant enough to be a major help to him, or if she would be a small hindrance like Misa. As long as she did as she was told, he didn't really care. If she wanted to act like that for L he was all for it, in fact it might get her closer to the detective if she did, but if she even thought of betraying him, then she was going to pay. Kira was one of the few people that could say he didn't have friends. He had puppets.

----------------------------

L looked at the girl, she had taken the side of the booth that Yagami-kun had left. She didn't seem that upset at the fact that he had left, if anything she seemed to relish that she had caused him enough problems to drive him away. L wasn't sire what to make of this girl, she didn't play by the rules that had been set up by any society and yet seemed perfectly content to be doing it.

"Ryusaki-san, could I ask you a question?" she asked gently, apparently not wanting to startle him out of his thought like the last time. His rear still hurt from the fall, well the landing actually.

"Of course Heart-san," the raven haired boy replied, grateful that she was trying to be considerate, then again the best thing would have been to let him keep thinking but, she had bought him several cups of tea, and he felt he owed her something, Besides she might even get to be his third friend. He was amazed that it was possible to make this many friends in such a short time. After years of never having one, now within a year he had two. Maybe even a third.

"Why do you think Light-Chan if Kira?" she asked moving back into his side of the booth, looking him in the eye, and almost forcing him to sit like a normal person. Then again around her, he felt like his mind was functioning like a normal persons so it probably didn't matter.

"He is the only person that had a connection to the FBI agents that were here, and he also has the same thought process that has been determined to be Kira's," he said simply.

"You mean his thinking that it really isn't that hard to see why Kira is killing the criminals? Well based on that I'm Kira. I knew Penber, my family and his fiancé have always been close. I met him when he first arrived. Do you think that I'm Kira?" she asked her voice serious, as if daring him to say yes.

He had to admit that with those two facts alone the girl could very well be Kira, then again she didn't seem on level with Light-kun, and that lessened the possibility that she could be able to keep up with him, then again she was unpredictable. And since Kira had transferred power to others it could be possible that she had started it.

Or she could even be good enough to make it look like the power had been passed. But that seemed beyond something that she could do. Beyond what even Light could do. Then again he had been surprised by this case more than all of his other cases combined.

"I see your point, and do not take this the wrong way, Heart-san, but you do not seem up to the task," he picked up the tea and took a sip, grateful that she always put in enough sugar.

"Well I suppose that, that makes a little sense, and note that I have refrained from killing you despite the fact you are still calling me 'san'," she said her tone bright and sunshiny. He didn't know how she could talk about this kind of thing without taking it seriously, then again it might be the only way she could deal with it. Many people were to scared about Kira to do much of anything, most didn't even want to get involved.

"The implication that you aren't smart enough to be Kira doesn't bother you, but the fact that I am still calling you 'san' does?" he asked unbelievably, not able to hide his surprise at the girl. She was not doing what he wanted.

"Well I feel that friends should be honest in their opinions, who can fault someone for having an opinion and the will to state it," she said, more statement the question, but the hint was still there. But before he could respond she opened her mouth to say more. "But what I do mind is a friend that does not respect other friends wishes. If that can not b done then how can a friendship grow? Both parties must respect each other don't you think? Hmm L?" she asked, her voice going low, almost playful as she watched him, her hair shadowing her face, and making her dark eyes seem more intense.

"What if I feel that you are not respecting my wishes to wait until we know one another?" he asked determined to see if she was up to par. Then again with her she might chose an option he didn't even think open.

"I could tell my uncle you were harassing me and Light," she said with a smile. One that didn't reach her eyes as she studied him. Her expression seemed to deepen, as if there was so much more to her then he could see. As if she was waiting for him to make the right move so that they could move into the next phase of this little dance.

"And who is your uncle?" he asked knowing full well that she was expecting that answer, that it was the only way to reply.

"You actually know him. Or at least one of your boys does. He went up to my cousin saying that he was you. Funny isn't it?" she said with a small laugh as she placed her tea cup down. He noted it was empty, he just couldn't figure out when she had placed it to her lips.

L knew it was the head of the NPA, and that in that case he really didn't have much leeway. He tried to think about how best to handle the situation when she gave it to him herself.

"Then again a friend wouldn't do that would they?" she asked as she gave him another smile, one that lit up her face. She was pretty when she smiled, he had to admit to that again. In fact she was the kind of girl he had long ago dreamed of meeting. The kind of girl he had dreamed of dating and marrying. Then again with this case he could be dead tomorrow, why was he even thinking about that?

"I don't know," he said softly, looking at his cup as it was taken from him again so she could take another sip. He had never allowed another person to share a drink with him before. He didn't know why he was letting her do so now. He really didn't understand a lot about what was going on with this girl.

"What do you mean you don't know?" she cried seemingly unable to process that little bit of information.

"I didn't have friends until Light-Kun," he said softly, almost ashamed that she should know that about him. To know that he had never before had a connection to any one, well he knew that a girl that said he was a friend upon meeting him, would not understand.

"How terrible," she said placing a hand on his shoulder. She looked at it as if wondering when it had decided to move. And when it would be going back. Then again when her eyes raised to meet his, she didn't seem upset that she had placed it there.

"No, really it wasn't that bad," he said trying to calm her down, seeing the emotion in her eyes, the sympathy of not having a friend. Or perhaps it was something else.

"Not that you baka," she said with a laugh. "I meant having Light-chan as your first friend. How could you know what friends are supposed to do for each other," she said placing her arms around him giving him an impromptu hug. The smile on her face was beautiful.

"And why is that?" he asked after she let go, trying to keep his voice level and not let on that he was touched that she had hugged him. He hadn't been hugged by someone his age in a long time. And never had he been hugged by a girl his age.

"Because Mr. Light only looks out for number one. He uses people as if they are pawns. It drives some of us insane at times. Then again at times we just go along with it cause it's easier," smiling as she moved to try sitting like him. Her feet cam up but after a moment it became clear that it want working.

"Then why are you friends with him?" L asked trying to understand this girl, and earning himself one big headache. Maybe she was just one of those people that couldn't be understood. He hadn't met one of them before but knew that they had to exist. He might even be one himself, but he couldn't be sure.

"How do you sit like that?" she asked instead. Her gaze moving to his legs, to see how they were wedged into the booth. After a moment she resumed her spot next to him and attempted to sit like him. This time managing to do it. Her face held a look of pain for a second and the detective could tell that it was because of her using muscles in ways that she hadn't asked them to be prepared for.

"Why are you friends with him then?" he asked again, feeling that for once he might be able to catch her. He might have had the advantage if part of his mind didn't keep reliving the hug, it had felt good, and he wanted another one.

"Why are you friends with the person that you think is Kira?" she response. Her question more direct then his. And unlike her he had yet to master unpredictability. She was clearly well versed in turning a situation around to suit her. Then again he wasn't sure if she was up to that level. Maybe he was just having an off day, and that was why he couldn't catch her.

"I don't think that light Yagami is Kira," he said after a slight pause, one she clearly picked up on. The frown on her face was troubling, he didn't understand why it was there. Or even why he cared.

"But you did. What changed your mind?"

The question was a low blow. As if she knew that he would find it almost impossible to answer. Could she actually be smart enough to cause him problems?

"The power to kill was passed on to someone else," he said, knowing that he was giving vital information away, and gaining nothing in return. But with this girl he didn't know how to handle the situation. She kept him off edge.

"How can Kira transfer the power to kill? Can it go to just anyone or does it have to be a special kind of person? How does Kira kill? Is it true that they need a name and a face? Or just the face?" her questions bubbled out of her with such ferocity that he ended up placing a hand over her mouth to silence her as he voice gained volume and started to attract the people nearby.

"Sorry," she said looking properly embarrassed by her little out burst. Her face was tinted a slight pink, and it made her look almost cute. Then again that was one of the things Light had told him to never call her. He didn't know why but with the tone in the brunettes voice he wasn't about to find out.

"At this point I can not tell you. Please understand," he said gently watching her warily.

"I'm sorry about that. I know you can't give away information on a case. I know that better then most. But you see I want to find Kira myself. He killed the man the raped and killed my sister before he could be tried for it. My mother is...well she's not very well," she said her voice trailing off, fading away as tears glassed over her eyes, hiding their brilliance.

"Did Light-kun know this man?" he asked, wanting to comfort her, but not knowing how to.

"He was with us for the entire case. He even helped to crack it by giving a suggestion to his dad. He knew what this would do to my family. I can't think he would put us through this hell," the tears started to fall, and there was no stopping them.

She turned to him, her eyes begging him for comfort, begging him to help her feel better. L let his legs drop before opening his arms to her, holding her to him gently. He let her cry it out, not thinking about his shirt getting wet. Or that he had a girl he had just met in his arms. A girl that claimed to want to be his friend.

After the tears stopped flowing and the silent sobs stopped racking her body, she pulled away from him slightly, just enough for her to look him in the eye. A soft smile placed itself on her lips as she whispered a soft, "thank you". Her head went back down to his shoulder while he held her for another moment, unsure of what to do. He had never had anyone come to him for comfort, and while he had read many books that give ideas how to, none of them had guarantied to work.

He let her go as she sat up, whipping away her tears. Not sure what to do as he waited to say something, anything. He wasn't good at lightening up a room, she had to know that by now. He reached a hand out to wipe away a tear that she had missed, he caught her gaze, and saw how vulnerable she was. He knew how easy it would be to get answers out of her now.

"Do you want to go some where?" he asked, removing his hand from her face. A faint blush on both their faces.

"Home," she said simply, a smile saying that she was grateful that he didn't force her to answer questions right now. And both knew he wanted to ask her how she had gotten his real name. He had even gone through searches and found nothing. How had she been able to do what even he couldn't?

He didn't know what to say, he put his shoes back on, helped her into her own, before walking with her towards the door, his poster slouched as it always was, until she grabbed his arm, clinging much like Misa clung to Light.

They walked a few blocks in silence, both just enjoying being with each other. L had no idea where they were going but she seemed to, and seemed content to travel at his lazy pace. She had let go of his arm upon seeing his face, but kept close to him, touching distance.

"You asked why I was friends with Light-chan," she said breaking the comfortable silence. "To tell you the truth I don't really know why. He's one of those guys that every one likes. He's smart, good looking and friendly. He's the kind of guy that every one expects the top girls to be friends with."

"Is that the only reason?" he asked hating himself for probing at her right now.

"Well he's cool ta boot," she said with a wink as they walked up to a hotel and entered the front doors.

"You're staying here?" he asked looking around. It was a nice hotel, but far from the best.

"Yes," she said not bothering to elaborate. Her soft smile was the only thing that kept him from telling her she could stay with him. Then again knowing how that would sound he figured it was probably best he didn't invite her, not yet any way.

He didn't say anything as they walked over to the elevators, and she pressed a button to bring it to their level.

"Thank you, Ryuzaki," she said, clearly using the fake name to protect him. Though why that was endering to him he would never know.

The doors opened behind her and she smiled backing up into it. He smiled to her, trying to put her at ease, as he could once again see tears forming in her eyes.

"I.." he trailed off not sure what to say.

She jumped out of the elevator before the doors could close and gave him another hug. "Call me tomorrow and we'll set something up, alright?" she asked pressing a piece of paper into his hand.

"Yes," he said as she got back into the elevator. Watching as the doors started to close. He turned before he saw her hand shot out to stop the doors.

"Ryuzaki-kun," she called after him.

He turned to see what she wanted only to feel lips press against his check. She smile up at him eyes twinkling as she once again got into the elevator.

He heard only one more thing from her before the doors closed and it began to carry her up to the seventh floor.

"Thank you, L-chan."

------------------------------

Light growled to himself as he stalked back into his room from a very long and in his mind incredibly stupid diner with his family. They couldn't even keep him interested in the conversation. He had been listening to the comments about Hidike all week, now that the idol was going to be giving a concert in a few days. But to listen to his mother going on about it? That was more than he was willing to take.

He sighed as his bedroom door closed behind him, the soft click of the lock going into place assuring him like very little could. He had spent the afternoon planing on how to use Heart, only to find that he didn't know her well enough to plot far enough in advance.

He also couldn't figure out why she had stayed with Ryuzaki for the rest of the day, instead of catching up with him at some point. He knew he was more fun then the detective, knowing more about people then him. But heart had seemed content when with the raven haired boy, something he hadn't seen in her in a long time.

Sighing again he moved to his bed and flopped down, wondering how he could care about her, feel as if he were her big brother, and still be willing to through her to the wolfs to better himself. It made little sense to him. Then again ever since the Death Note had arrived in his possession, little had made sense to him.

"Ryuk," Light said, keeping his voice low enough so that his sister wouldn't hear him in the next room. How he wanted to get his own place, but this was one of the conditions to him being unchained from L, he had to stay at home. That and L was to accompany him every where he went.

The shinigami made a sound that showed that he had heard, but the porn magazine in his hands was clearly to interesting. Not that Light could blame him. He had gotten those for more then just to fool L. He was a teenager after all.

"Why would Rem bring a Death Note to Misa? You did it out of fun, but I don't think Rem works like that," the brunette said after a moment, knowing it would be pointless to ask about what Heart had said while he had been gone.

"I don't know. I didn't know Rem before this," Ryuk admitted, glancing over at Light. "You seem depressed," he stated after a moment.

"Can you tell me if she does know his name?" he asked before adding, "that won't be helping me."

Ryuk thought about that for a moment, not sure if he could say no to the boy. He really was getting attached to the thought of using the Death note to clean up the world. He just wished that there was a way to use it on other Shinigami that way.

"She does," he conceded after a moment before turning his already bugged out eyes back to the magazine.

Light felt another sigh coming on, but held it in, feeling that five in under two hours was more then enough. He turned his eyes to his computer and felt the temptation to try to find the real name himself. Then again he knew the computer was being traced. And even if he did get caught trying to find the real name it still didn't prove he was Kira. Just that he was curious about his friend, and ally. That wasn't so hard to believe. Then again L would jump at any chance to call him Kira, better to not give him one.

Anger welled up inside of him, hot and fast. Anger at not being able to keep Heart on her leash, anger at not being able to stop himself from feeling hurt that she had stayed with L, angry that L thought he was Kira. But the thing that made his blood boil was that L was right, and that he had no claims to Heart. That he was just being a spoiled child. At this rate, Kira was going to make a mistake, and a big one at that.

Taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm down, Light picked up one of the books off of the table by his bed. The DaVinci Code, he figured it would be interesting enough to get his mind off of the problems that were pounding away at his brain. He need to relax if he was going to be up to facing Ryuzaki tomorrow. And for some reason he had the suspicion that heart would be joining the investigation in her own way.

"Did he bring up the possibility that she was out of remission?" he asked looking over at the death god, knowing full well he might not get an answer.

"No," ryuk said surprisingly simply.

The brunette thought that over for a moment before asking another question, "but she did?"

"Yes."

Well there went his one and only chance to get her off guard. How had she ended up with ever possible way for him to retaliate off limits to him? How had she effectively stopped him from using her? Had she done it on purpose?

With those questions ringing through his head, Light knew that he was not going to enjoy the next few days. And neither was Kira. Maybe that would keep L away from her long enough to give him the chance to think of something.


	3. Joining

(Well sorry about how long this took to get up. I have no reason other than being lazy. I'm working on the next chapter right now so it should be up soon. It is going to focus more on Light and Heart. So for all of you wanting to know more about that chapter 4 should be a great help. I want to thank you all for reading this and for those that leave me the reviews thanks even more to you. Well enough of me, on this the sotry and i hope you like it.)

L glared at the door, waiting for Yagami-kun to show up at the hotel head-quarters for the Kira investigation. Since the day in the café, Yagami Light had been overly perfect, not a single reason to think he was there for any reason other then to catch a killer. With Heart's words he now had an even greater motive to want the killer caught. Kira had destroyed any chance that Heart-san could have held for justice, or peace.

He held back a sigh as he waited, knowing it would be another ten minutes before the other boy showed up. One of the men would let L know when he had reached the doors to the hotel. Lifting a cup of hot tea to his lips he took a deep sip, trying to focus on the scalding heat that slid down his throat.

He hadn't been able to have a cup of tea since the meeting with Heart-san, without thinking about the hugs that she had given him, and more importantly, the kiss she and placed upon his cheek. He hadn't been kissed by a girl, one that could maybe like him. He wasn't sure if he wanted Heart-san to like him that way, after all he could be killed at any moment. How could he even think, hope, of starting something with her with that hanging in his mind.

L also knew that there was no way that Light-kun would let him start anything with the girl. When he had started to bring up the idea that she be brought into the investigation, if only for her protection, the Yagami boy had firmly informed him that there was no way that he was going to let his friend into this kind of danger. According to him it was bad enough that she would talk to them in public. If Kira was watching them then she could be used to get to them.

The detective knew that to be true, knew why it was better to keep her away from the investigation and the danger that Kira would harm her, but his logical mind and the part of him that he had been denying for years were at war. He wanted her to be a part of his life, to see her every day. To maybe truly become friends with her.

When he had told Light about her crying, the Yagami boy had called him a liar. He had said that she would only cry in front of those that she truly trusted. She never cried in public either, so L's story that she had broken down was thrown out the window. The detective wasn't sure if that was the truth or Light-kun trying to keep Heart-san to himself.

He looked up at the sound of the buzzer that announced that Yagami Light had entered into the building and would be with him in just one and a half minutes. He tried not to think of Light-kun being Kira, tried not to think of him using Heart-san to get at him. Or even Heart-san working of her own free will. The thoughts still came unbidden into his mind. There was a high chance that that was what was going on, 62 to be exact. The fact that it hurt more that her being used as a pawn was only at 58 made it hurt worse.

L looked at the door again, noting that Light-kun had not yet entered the suit where the investigation was being held. He thought that odd, but with Heart-san calling him at odd times, it still made a little sense that he could have been detained by one of her calls. The fact that she normally wasn't awake at 7 in the morning didn't fully register.

The sound of the door opening and footsteps crossing from the entrance foyer to the sitting room made the detective turn his head slightly to watch as Light-kun walked into the room. He frowned at the tea cup that L had just placed back on the service cart. The looked at each other for a moment, not saying a word as the other members of the investigation came into the room.

Light sat down across from him and L knew that this meeting would not be under his control. Light-kun had something to say and he would let nothing get in the way of his information being made public. The members of the investigation looked to L for instruction but turned their attention to Light when they too noticed that he had something of importance to say.

"It has come to my attention that there is one person that knows L's real name. Now I do not believe this person to be Kira, nor does L," he started. L watched him closely, not wanting to give him the chance to lie. "Kira can not learn that this person has such vital information. They are in great danger until Kira is captured. We have the option of removing this person from Japan or bringing them into the investigation. They should at the very least be informed of the danger that they are in."

The members of the investigation seemed as shocked as L knew they should be. Yagami-San had been there for the argument over Heart-san joining the investigation, and his expression was the only one that showed more curiosity then pure shock. The other members waited for something to be said, but for once L felt it would be best if Light was not given any help. If he really felt it was best for Heart-san to join the investigation, L was not going to stop him. After the argument though he would not lend support either.

L simply stared at Light-kun, waiting to see what he would say to trick the others into agreeing to his plan. The detective almost smiled at the uncomfortable look on the young man's face until a flash of understanding of that look slowly started to dawn on him.

"They have the ability to find almost any information on the computer network. They have hacked into the files of the FBI agents that were here investigating the NPA. Their ability is something that we can put to work, but it is also something that Kira could use to his advantage. They would be able to get information on almost every Criminal processed in any advanced country. We must do everything in our power to keep this person as far from Kira as possible."

Light was staring at L now, as if asking him for help with something that neither was willing to speak about. The detective only poured himself more tea and added the sugar. He paused before taking a sip, Light-kun's words seemed to have some importance if he could only figure out how, or why.

"Who is this person Light?" Mogi asked his voice hard. He too seemed to sense that something was not right, as if there was a slightly off scent to this whole mess. Mogi shot a look at L silently asking if he thought it would be good to bring this person in.

Light-kun sighed heavily, something L had noticed he had been doing more now that Heart was in town. Ever since she had arrived he had seemed troubled by something. Then again his comment about her being in danger because of them could emplane that away.

Taking another deep breath the Yagami boy looked Mogi right in the eye and said, "My friend, Heart." the finality of the words, the stoniness in his voice said that this was not a plea but a demand. That Heart-san would be joining one way or another. The idea that Light-kun felt that strongly about this caused a second wave of understanding to flood into his brain, but once again he overlooked it, thinking little of it.

Light looked at each member of the investigation, resting longer on Aiber and Wedy, both of them had disapproving looks on their faces. The lack of comment from L was clearly troubling them. They knew that he would have something to say about this girl joining the investigation, but he remained silent.

He watched as Light shifted uncomfortably in his chair, his face darkening when none agreed that this was a good idea. "Should we give Kira just what he wants? A person that can help him kill L and get information on 3/4 of the worlds criminals. This isn't for me, this is for the safety of the investigation!" he paused the desperation in his voice all to clear. Light looked around the room, and finding no support turned his gaze to L. "Ryusaki, what do you think?" he asked.

L held back a glare, he hadn't wanted to be put on the spot, then again Yagami Light would use every trick he could. "Your argument makes sense," was all he would say, refusing to give Light the permission that he was clearly seeking.

The brunette paused leaned back in his chair. "Let's put this to a vote then. If you all really feel it better to leave that girl out on her own, being the perfect target for Kira then I wont bring it up again," Light said looking at the members once more in turn, his words meant to guilt them into agreeing with him. The only problem was that it would work on any one that thought Kira should be stopped.

"All in favor of letting Heart-san join the investigation?" L asked softly from his spot, watching Light as the boy waited for Matsuda to raise his hand before doing so himself. Yagami-san raised his as well, his love for the girl clear in his gesture. Wedy looked at Aiber, clearly trying to see what the con-artist would do. She seemed as shocked as L felt when the con's hand went up as well.

There was a long pause as they all looked around at each other, trying to get someone to join their side. Aizawa raised his hand a moment later, clearly unhappy but willing to do what was right. Wedy raised her hand after her shock at Aiber agreeing so quickly had faded. All eyes turned to Mogi, the only member besides L that had not yet agreed to letting her join.

The moment of tension was broken when he slowly nodded that he would have no problem with her joining. Light seemed to have relaxed a little bit, but his eyes still held worry and apprehension when he turned them on L. The detective knew better then to give his thoughts on this to early. The others would do almost anything he told them to.

"Then Heart-san shale join us," he said bracing himself in his chair now that he allowed the understanding to fully hit him. He looked at Light a small smile on his lips as the other boy let out another sigh, his great fullness at Heart-san being allowed to join written on his face for all to see. Light opened his mouth to say something but closed it as if knowing what was about to happen.

"Took ya long enough Light-chan. One would think you had started to lose your touch. You had this poor sap ready to cry for me. L-kun, glad to see you again, but why didn't you just agree in the beginging? Save all of these good men, and woman the trouble of listening to Light make a speech for me? Kami knows no one likes to hear those," she said, giggling as she looked at in insulted look on Matsuda's face.

Light only allowed himself to look at her, refusing to give into the anger that had his knuckles white. L on the other hand smiled warmly at her, knowing that this girl would be a great asset to the investigation. She might even have enough insight into Light-kun's mind to figure out how he had killed while under surveillance. Then again as he had told her at their first meeting she didn't seem up to par with him and Light. The fact that she had gotten into the building and room without him knowing should have told him otherwise.

"So tell me everything," she demanded taking a chair and putting it next to L's and sitting in it the same way he was. She grabbed the cup still full of warm tea, and took a sip, relishing the taste.

"As I told you before I thought that Light-kun was Kira, and I still think that he was the original Kira. Amane Misa was the second Kira, though how that works we do not know. We think that Kira can pass the power to kill, how he does it we are not sure," he paused, not sure if he should tell her about the newest Kira.

"Ok what isn't he telling me?" she asked looking at Light. The brunette looked almost sick for a second. She had accepted the information without a thought. The fact that he might be Kira still didn't faze her. It was a fact that did not go unnoticed by the other members of the investigation.

Light seemed to glare at both of them, though his gaze was directed at neither. "There is a new Kira. A member of the Yotsuba corporation. At this point we are not sure who has the power to kill," Light said, his tone deteached as if he was trying not to care about what he was saying.

L looked over at Heart, her face holding a soft look, one that said nothing of what she was thinking or feeling. This girl had claimed that she did not make her living off of acting, but she had not denied that she had the talent to do such. Her skills far out ranked Misa's, then again this girl didn't have nearly enough need to use hers.

"Heart-san," L started to say before a glare that froze his next words before he could form them. He knew that she didn't like to be called 'san' but to react that strongly to it, he just knew something was questionable there. The great detective just could not get his mind to travel down that line of thought. He liked Heart-san, he would not try to analyze her.

"Do we have any leads as to who in the corporation it could be? They have thousands of employees we don't have long enough to look at all of them," she asked, her demeanor changing in that one move on L's part. The coldness in her voice was his fault and the raven haired boy knew it. He just wished he knew how to get rid of it. This was the one area that he would never be able to touch Yagami Light. The other boy had far more understanding of people and how to deal with them. He had only textbook knowledge on it.

The members seemed to pause for a second, no one moved, they didn't seem to do so much as breath. Light was clearly trying to figure out how much information was safe for her to know. Heart-san didn't miss the look. Her eyes skipped passed Aiber and Wedy, clearly knowing she wasn't getting the information she wanted out of them. Yagami-san was perhaps to close to her, for her gaze didn't even pause on him.

Mogi was skipped after almost no pause as well, somehow L knew it was because of the tone he had used when speaking to Light-kun earlier. Her gaze focused on Matsuda, and stayed on him. "Please tell me," she sounded like the information could save her. L figured in a way it could. She could bring justice to the families of Kira's victims, a peace she would never find.

Matsuda swallowed hard, maybe to keep his nerves from showing in his voice, Heart-san wasn't someone to be afraid of, not in L's mind anyway. "There is a group that holds meetings. There are eight members. One of them is Kira, we know this but as to which one... well that's where we got stumped. We can't get anymore information."

For a moment Light glared at Matsuda, and L watched Heart-san intently. She seemed to sink into herself, though she didn't move a muscle, well not one he could see. After a moment Light's attention was also drawn to her.

"Heart-chan?" he asked, the worry in his eyes almost looked like fear to the detective. They all waited until the girl looked up at Light an impish smile tugging at her lips. Her brown eyes danced once more with the same smile she had shown L in the Café. This time the raven haired boy was willing to believe that she did indeed know something he had overlooked.

The smile didn't touch her voice. Despite the playfulness in her face her voice was deadly calculated. "Any data on them?" she asked, looking now at L, her face never losing that expression. It made him want to shiver that this girl had that measure of control over herself.

L nodded that Mogi should get her the folder that they had on them. She looked at it for a moment, not opening it, seemingly hesitant to see who had possible denied her peace. She looked up to find them all staring at her, which should not have been a surprise, seeing as how she had just popped into the investigation.

"Please don't stare at me. I'm sure there are other things that you all need to do?" she said, her words held a slight ring of a question that was directed at L. Her big brown eyes looked at him. They had finished their dance and now seemed to be asking him if he would like another.

The detective paused before assigning the things he wanted done. The information gathering went to Matsuda, Misa and Mogi. Yagami-san and Watari would be reviewing all the facts that they had, trying to find something missed. Wedy and Aiber would do what ever they had planed. L never claimed that he understood what they did, and figured that they would work better without directions.

Light climbed to his feet, claiming to need a cup of coffee, after his exhausting morning. When he had left Heart-san burst into laughter. It was still as full as L remembered it. He smiled at her waiting for her to stop, not really minding that she was laughing.

"They all seemed so against me joining, but they don't have any problems giving information? That Mogi would have given me more. Not to sure about Aiber and Wedy," she said giving a slight pause before tilting her head to the side. "What do those two do?" she asked after a moment, watching him has closely as he had been observing her.

He held back his smile. "They are criminals," he said simply. He was not disappointed by her reply.

"Are you sure that you should be telling me that, Ryuzaki-kun?" she purred as she took another sip from his tea. She placed it down in front of him before slipping out of her chair. He watched as she placed the folder on the new possible Kira's down. He frowned, did she not want the information?

He looked up at her as she crossed the room to stand right in front of him. "Why would I not tell you the truth?" he asked watching her. He had decided that it would be best if he didn't try to predict what she did or why. Though he felt that she was going to bring up the possibility of her being Kira.

"Because bad boys are hot," she said with a wink before turning and reclaiming the folder. She sat down in Light's recently vacated seat. She flipped it open causally and started to read what was contained.

L had not been expecting that as a response and it threw him for a moment. Not guessing what this girl was going to say or do only left you open for an even stranger response. L wasn't sure where she had learned to do that, or even if it could be learned. He did know that it was a very useful skill to posses. If nothing else failed, she might be able to get a confession out of this third Kira, after every one else had failed.

He was going to have to be very careful in the fact that she was a civilian, and unlike Light-kun she wasn't from a family were it was expected that she join law enforcement. She was someone to be protected, not used as a weapon.

L looked over at the chair Heart-san had been sitting only to find in empty. He frowned, not sure why he was surprised that she had moved. He was upset tat had hadn't noticed it. He turned his head when he heard the click of keyboard keys being used. He smiled when he saw Heart-san on the computer.

He stood himself and moved to stand behind her and felt his mouth drop open. She had hacked into the Yotsuba corporation. The sped that she showed so easily troubled him slightly, it did rase the chance that she could be Kira, but if she could do this she could have found information about killers that Kira hadn't been able to uncover.

"L-kun," she said softly her voice just reaching his ears. She turned to look at him, her expression one of pure vulnerability. "When did Kira's power switch from Light-chan to this guy?" she asked gesturing to the computer screen which held pictures of all 8 members of the group.

"Five months ago," he told her gently not sure if that would bring her peace or not. He watched her intently as she eyes brightened once more, her face looking peaceful.

She smiled at him and nodded before turning back to the screen. "Thank you, L-kun," she said simply. Her posture had changed once more, it was the way it had been after she had dried her tears, as if he had brought her a bit of peace, one no one else had been able to deliver.

That idea made L feel like he was worth something outside of the world of criminals. Something he had a hard time believing in the past. He was a genius, but all people wanted him for was to catch killers, no one wanted him for who he was. Then again even L wasn't sure who he was any more.

Heart-san paused in her search, her fingers hovering over the keyboard. "L-kun?"she asked tilting her head to look up at him, her expression one of blank curiosity. She watched him as he pulled a chair next to hers and settle down. She sat there watching him even after he nodded for her to continue in her search.

"Heart-san, is everything alright?" he asked looking at her. He was more then a little surprised when she blushed a dark red before turning back to the screen, refusing to look at him while her fingers worked furiously over the keys. "Heart-san?" he asked again slightly troubled by the blush. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder, and pulled it back quickly when she jumped.

She looked at him, her eyes wide, as if scared of him. She smiled gently after a second, but for the first time he could see how it was false and brittle. It looked as if it could be broken by anything he did.

L opened his mouth only to shut it when Light-kun called him over to the next room. "Heart-san, is there a problem?" he asked as he stood. He prayed that his tone showed how worried about her he was.

She nodded her head that yes there was a problem but gestured for him to go to Light. When he hesitated she smiled again. "Later," she promised before he was willing to leave her side. He nodded that he agreed and moved across the room, praying Light-kun would be patient for once.

"I told you not to get any ideas about her!" the Yagami boy snapped at him the second the door closed behind the detective. The furry and anger in those words gave the detective pause, he wasn't sure why Light-kun was so upset, he didn't even know that he had done anything wrong.

L ended up nodding that yes Light-kun had said that. "Then why are you flirting with her?" the brunet demanded. It seemed that nothing was going to go the way that L wanted it to this day. Then again having Heart-san join was a very nice interruption in his plan. This on the other hand was not.

He simply looked at the Yagami boy, not willing to say something to get himself in further trouble with his first friend. L watched as Light-kun, moved them so that L was facing the door. L wasn't sure why he would do that since if Heart-san was spying it would deny him the chance to see the door moving.

"Why can't you just leave her be? Why do you have to be interested in her?" Light asked his tone a mix of emotions, ones L wasn't in the mood to understand or even name. They looked at each other for the longest time neither say a word as they stared. The tension was broken by a cry from Heart-san.

"Yagami Light, Get out here this second!" the tone was pure hatred. The Yagami boy paused for a moment before moving to the door. He tossed back a look that told L to stay there. After he had left L went to a cupboard in the right back corner of the room. After opening it up and putting in the code to access the room that Heart and Light were in L sat down and settled in to watching.

Light had just crossed the room and was standing in front of Heart-san. L winced as her hand shot up to smack the boy. L wasn't sure what was going on between them but he was sure that the boy hadn't earned that just yet.

"How dare you!" she seethed, her temper to great for her to control. "How could you lie to me?"

Light took a step back, out of striking range but close enough to still be intimidating. "How could you even think that I'm Kira?" he cried his anger slowly rising to meet hers.

"You are the only person in the area that can match L-kun, you know that. Even if I agree that he thinks that you're Kira it doesn't make it true," she snapped, her eyes narrow little slits that were the only indication of the rage inside of her.

"You lied to me. I wasn't doing anything to take away your happiness, now was I?" she challenged, and once again Light-kun backed down from it. " But you were willing to lie to me. To keep from me the fact that he might like me. You jerk!" she cried moving past him and heading towards the door. "Don't I deserve some peace? Some happiness?" she asked before bursting through the door.

L sat where he was, knowing that she had seen the screen already. It would do no good to pretend that he hadn't been watching them. He did move to stand when he saw the first tear slid from her eyes. He reached her side quickly and for once didn't try to think about what he was going to do. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him as she cried for the second time since he had met her.

They stayed like that for several minutes, her making no sound as tears slid down her face and onto his shirt. After she had cried all she could she clung to him while she gathered her thoughts about her, seeming to enjoy being close to him.

"Heart-chan?" Light asked from the door when he walked in. The boy was clearly shocked to see L holding her, but the tear tracks on her face were probably the bigger shock.

The girl refused to say anything to him, and if anything she clung tighter to the detective. L bowed his head, placing his cheek against the top of her head. He smiled to himself for once just enjoying something without thinking about it too much. It felt nice to have her in his arms, really nice. To nice, he noted once he realized that such a fact would put her in danger once more. Not only was she friends with Light-kun but now she was gaining importance to him.

She pulled her head off of his chest and looked up at him. "You heard?" she asked softly looking at his, her eyes searching for something. L prayed that she found what she was looking for.

"Yes," he said softly, only louder then a whisper. He didn't bother to look up as Light slipped out of the room, the door closing behind him. L noted that the other members of the investigation were now in the other room, all seemed to be glaring at Light but no one said a word.

A blush settled over her face but she didn't turn away. She stood there in his arms looking up at him. " You must think me a cry baby," she whispered back, her voice sounding slightly breathy as if she couldn't catch her breath.

L shock his head no, he didn't think that about her. The fact that she had come to him when she had been crying made him feel important as if he mattered to her. It was a dangerous thought, because he wanted to matter to her. Wanted to be so much more then just the weird boy to her. He wanted, he wasn't sure what he wanted. At least not with her.

"He lied to both of us," she said gently, and L knew that Light's comment of her not being interested in him or anyone for that matter had been untruthful. But he couldn't hold it against the boy. Heart-san was like a sister to Light, and any big brother would try to protect the younger sibling in any way that they could.

L nodded his head, unable to form words with her looking at him like that. Their breaths mingling didn't help things. She was still searching his face but there was a new light to her face. And her blush was back as strong as the first time.

"Heart-san?" he asked softly worry once more starting to seep into him. He was relived slightly when she smile. She lowered her eyes before taking a deep breath and rasing them to meet his gaze again.

"I did say later," she said before smiling once more. "I was just thinking how cute you look, all worried over me."

L opened his mouth to say something but closed it when he found he didn't know what to say to that. Heart-san was unlike any girl that he knew. She smiled at him before rising up and placing a small kiss upon his lips. It was so gentle that he was afraid he had imagined it until a slightly worried look came over her face.

It was clear that she was waiting for a response from him, and he gave the only one that he could think of at the moment. He leaned down and returned the kiss. Her eyes widened, before she closed them and kissed back.

When they pulled apart she smiled, her expression serene. "That was my first kiss," she said while blushing. Her head bowed slightly and her eyes lowered, as if ashamed by that fact. It was strange for a young woman from America to have never kissed any one before.

L smiled knowing that he could make her feel better. And he wasn't even giving up anything. "It was mine too," he whispered into her ear, smiling when her eye rased to meet his. A smile lit her face as she hugged him tightly.

"Holy hell," Light-kun called out, the sound closer because of L's spying. "Heart-san was tracking the calls and contact information for the time Kira re-appeared. Only two people contacted all the others in the first two weeks."


End file.
